The Strange and Unusual
by Machitis
Summary: Naruto and the gang are older, but the abnormal still happens.  What will they do when they encounter 3 beings not of this universe.  3 OOC's MIght be some pairing.
1. Epilogue

This is technically my second Fanfic that I've ever written. My other is on Media Miner. So I'm trying something different after a couple years and just plan on putting up this first chapter; though it may be short. I also do not have a title for this yet. If it does hit off, then I'll ask my readers for one.

**I do not own Naruto**

Epilogue

Being a Hokage has it benefits, despite the constant paperwork he has to go through. He finally has the acknowledgement he has yearned for. Sure it's been about ten years since his instatement; but he's happy regardless. He's actually gotten use to the every growing fan-base, but still isn't one for being swarmed, so he normally stays in the tower or travels via Shunshin or Hiraishin.

"Naruto."

"Hmm." He broke is gaze from the city of Konoha to look at the owner of the voice that said his name. "Yes, Sakura?"

At this point, Sakura had become more of a sister to him. So he gave her a job as his secretary, since he knew she could keep him on his job. Sometimes he'd wonder if that was a good idea, but he wouldn't change the option for anything. She was also used to doing paperwork for the Godaime, as her apprentice, so it was helpful in the paper reducing area.

"We received notice from our Recon group." She stated, then continued when he didn't respond. "Hinata did not find anything out of the ordinary, apart from the crater made during the fight between you and Pein."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in contemplation. It didn't make sense, especially when he definitely felt something out in that area. 'Hell, even Sakura's use of Mokuton allowed her to feel the same thing.

"Alright, when she gets back, send her in with a full report. I might be able to find something out of that."

"Hai." Sakura complied with a light smile then turned and left just as she came in.

It was just too weird. 'Something's not right, I just know it.'

_**'Maybe you're just overreacting, since paperwork can be stressful after all.'**_

'You may be right, but I still would like to check it out for myself. Otherwise I'm just going to have this nagging feeling, which will annoy the crap out of him. 'What's the matter Ser? Did you lose you sense of adventure after only ten years?'

A grumbling sigh came to his thoughts. _**'I told you not to shorten my name like that. It's annoying.'**_

"Alright Serenity. You know I was just having fun." Naruto said with a whisper. He could just imagine her pouting face.

The Kyuubi and himself had been on equal terms since the final moments of the war. They found an agreement worth working on. Naruto was allowed to use the full extent of the Kyuubi's Chakra in exchange for him modifying the seal, allowing her to materialize, at any time, into the real world as a human woman. Of course, Naruto made sure there were restrictions on her abilities seeing as he didn't need anything destroyed in the case of a bad attitude. On occasion, she would appear as a little fox that would either walk next to him or lay on his shoulder.

When Serenity, as she liked to be called, was actually out and about, no one seemed to pay much mind, especially since she was rather modest just about all the time. She also made friends with everyone that was very close to Naruto. Not to mention being easy to spot; having Crimson hair that's shoulder length with bangs that fanned out and down on the left side of her face and being just as tall as Naruto as well.

_**'Good!'**_ She exclaimed, though she couldn't hold back the small smile creeping onto her face. She just could not stay mad at her container.

"Well, tomorrow then." He added to himself while staring back out at his beloved city. 'Especially after I get that full report.'


	2. Chapter 1

So, I've been thinking about how best to approach this story. I'm kinda going on the fly as it is, though I'm sure that a serious plot will come to mind as I write this. I'm currently working on Chapter 3 and kinda stuck right there… probably not a good thing, but like most writers, I have random spurts of inspiration… be it through music, or other means. Ya never know when a good idea will strike and implant itself into the brain.

Anyway, Naruto is not mine blah blah blah. Good show though, and great character.

"Mother?" Silence filled the air as she frantically looked for her adoptive protectorate. Ever since she lost her brother four years back, she's been afraid of being alone. Unfortunately, that also made her pretty much have a panic attack when she lost touch with her mother. Though she was very determined for only being five years old, so she continued her search around what she realized was a huge crater.

"Ria?"

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice knowing instantly to be her Aunt's. Smiling a little bit, she jumped onto the crater wall and slid down to the bottom, despite it taking a few minutes. She found her aunt pinned under some heavy rocks.

"How?" Ria asked, to which she received a shrug, followed by a painful looking wince. Shaking her head, she grabbed the boulder, one by one, and moved them off the pinned woman.

"That look's pretty bad." Ria stated while looking at her aunt's broken leg and arm.

"I'm sure *pant* that you can *pant* handle it."

Ria frowned. "It'll hurt, ya know?"

"I know… just do it anyway."

Ria, still frowning, reset her broken bones, then proceeded to heal all the wounds. She wasn't too surprised to she her aunt fight through the pain of the resets.

"Someone else was here a bit ago." Ria said, trying to start and hold a conversation while still healing her aunt.

"Did you happen to get a look?"

"Yeah, though she was wearing some very interesting attire. Really, it was her eyes that caught my attention." Ria said in thought. Then noticed her aunt's questioning look. "White… Pure White. But I got the distinct feeling that she could see everything as though you or I could."

This interested her aunt some and made her want to go check out this woman that Ria spotted.

"I take it she didn't see us?"

Ria shook her head and finished up her aunt, who promptly stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well, let's go look for your mother, since I can't sense her anywhere near here."

They proceeded to climb out of the crater, which took even longer considering how steep the climb was, especially since Ria's aunt had some rather heavy equipment on her being.

"Aunt Sierra. I can help carry some of those things ya know."

Sierra smiled at her little Niece. "It's ok. I wouldn't have this stuff if I wasn't capable of carrying it on my own." She looked ahead and noticed that they were getting close to the top. "Thank you for the offer though." She added while ruffling Ria's hair.

"Ria… Sierra?" 'Where the hell are they?' Though Aislynn in frustration as she looked endlessly for her daughter and sister. She actually had to take to the tree's and move via the branches… something of which she hadn't done for a few decades. Though, because of this nostalgia, and the fact she was completely concentrated on finding her kin, she failed to notice that she was being followed.

Fully frustrated, Lynn stopped dead in her tracks on one of the thick branches of the monstrous tree's. Luckily, that sudden stop threw off her trackers aim when he threw his kunai at her, missing completely.

Without hesitating, Lynn spun into a crouch with her bow in hand and notched, then let her arrow loose. A second later, there was a flare-up followed by a body falling from the tree that she was looking at.

"Shit!"

She refocused her sense and realized that she was surrounded by about four other people. 'How did they manage to sneak up on me so easily?' She though as her attention went straight to the person to her immediate left. 'What is he doing?'

"Doton: Rock Spear Barrage!"

Lynn's eyes went wide as she watched the earth suddenly catapult at her. She didn't even think about it when one of her wings swept out, creating a gust of wind strong enough to redirect the Barrage straight into the guy behind her. This froze her attacker long enough for her to unsheathe her sword in the middle of her lunge towards him. She didn't expect him to recover, but that didn't matter when he brought up a kunai to block. Smirking, she pulled out her sword from his chest, under the kunai that was being held in a blocked position.

"How?" He asked, surprised as he stared at the brilliance of the sword.

Leaning in close to his ear, she said one word. "Secret." Then she pushed him off the branch with the toe of her boot.

"Fuuton: Air Bullet"

"Katon: Dragon Bullet"

Growling in annoyance, Lynn dropped of the branch to the one below, then dashed straight towards the fire user, to take him out as soon as possible.

When she got close enough, Lynn jumped straight up into the air, flipping over the fireball, as it collided with another compression of air. As it exploded, Lynn was finishing her flip with her arrow ready, then released it at her opponent. She quickly knocked another arrow, aimed higher, and let it fly, fully expecting it to make contact.

True to her Plan, the second arrow collided square in his chest, which was followed by a scream of pain that was cut short by the arrow exploding. When she landed and turned to face the fifth and final offender, she saw hi pinned down by a large silver wolf.

"Thank you my friend." Lynn said with a genuine smile as she approached the wolf and the pinned opponent.

'_I don't know who you are, but I felt the urge to be of use to you.'_

Lynn nodded and looked straight at the person under the beast and crouched down slowly. 'A female… that's not too surprising. Though she's a human… with magic capabilities.'

"Why did you attack me?" Lynn asked after watching the woman squirm under her intense gaze.

"Curiosity." The woman finally spit out after a couple of minutes.

"So you attacked me… out of curiosity?" Lynn asked calmly, which unnerved the other. "Interesting… I don't suppose calling out to me would've been easier?" Silence fell for a minute before she added "Or possibly less detrimental to your comrades perhaps?"

"We did not want to take that risk." She responded quietly as the realization of her friends fates flooded her thoughts. "what will you do to me?"

"Let you go." Lynn stated, after a minute of consideration.

"…"

"Realistically, I have no reason to kill you since you're helpless right now."

"Most wouldn't be that… Lenient." The attacker stated after a moment of silence.

"Well I'm not most people." Lynn added. "Besides, I just want to find my daughter and sister, then I want to figure out where I'm at."

Looking at the giant silver wolf, Lynn gave her thanks and proceeded onward, away from the battle.

So that's it for this chapter, It'll probably be a bit before I post up three, if anyone reads, please review and I'm always up for some constructive criticism. Until next time.

Ja Ne.

Machitis


End file.
